Maximum Ride: With A Twist
by Your Nickle Aint Worth My Dime
Summary: This is my version of the series Maximum Ride. There will be new characters, new romance, and all sorts of exciting twists. Much better summary inside!
1. Intro Summary

**This is my version of the series Maximum Ride. There will be new characters, new romance, and all sorts of exciting twists. I felt I should name my new flock characters after something else I love so Bree (Eclipse) and her brothers are bird kids like Max and her flock and finds and joins them. Jacob (Twilight) and Chris. They were at the school, but in an entirely different building so that would explain why Max and the flock never heard or saw them. Jeb is their dad, but their mom is unknown. Bree is 14, Jacob is 6, and Chris is 12. I think that covers just about everything, but if you feel confused please don't hesitate to review or PM me with any questions. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Setting: A little while before Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment

This is for the whole story:

**I only own the new characters in this story. I, sadly, don't own Max or anyone in her original flock. **

Bree's POV

"Come on! They're right behind us!" I yelled.

Chris was holding steady, but 6 year old Jacob was falling behind. Alright, these are my choices:

Fly

Keep running

Get caught

The more we ran the more Jacob fell behind. I made a quick decision and snapped out my wings. Chris and Jacob did the same. You may be thinking why we didn't just fly in the first place? Well when you've been trapped in a horrible lab in dog cages while being experimented on, you don't really get a chance to learn how to fly. I saw light ahead. Either it was a field or a cliff. If it was a field, we could get away! But if it was a cliff, we wouldn't have much of a chance. Guess which one we ran into? Yup. The cliff.

"Alright guys! Jump and start flapping!"

They did with no questions. I started to fall, but caught myself last second. Jacob and Chris were flying ahead of me so I had to catch up.

"Hey." I said cruising up beside Chris. He had a 10 foot wings. They were black and white, but mostly black. (See profile) Jacobs's wings were 8 feet and had a sorta see through brown with white streaks. (See profile) But I'm the one who hit the color jackpot. I had 14 foot wings with yellow and black feathers closest to my back and grayish feathers with white outlines. (See profile) I mean come on!

"I was thinking…" said Chris slowly.

"What?"

"Well, I've been hearing… like that maybe there were other bird kids. Like us. Someone named Max and some other bird kids escaped with Jeb. Like he helped them first then us. It's really weird."

Oh yeah! Did I mention that Chris is telepathic? Well we all have powers or mutations, but I'll get to them later.

"Oh really?" I said.

_Jeb! I know you hear me! What's this about these other bird kids and someone named Max? Why did they get saved first? We needed you too and you just can't go and play house with them while we rot in __**dog**__ cages! It's not fair!_

Alright I said we all had powers/mutations. Well one of mine is I can communicate with anyone with my mind as long as I've seen them once. I can pick their brain for any information I need too. It's creepy but comes in handy. The person I communicate with can also respond to any question I ask if I keep my mind open, but I mostly just go through their memories for information if I have a question.

I looked at Jeb's memories and almost cried. He _loved_ them. Like his children. But that's not what I almost cried about and if I did cry, it would be out of joy. He left them for 2 years to free us.

"Hello? Earth to Bree." Jacob was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response.

"I asked if you were going brain searching." Said Chris who was flying below me.

"Uh, yeah. Turns out you were right Chris. There is other bird kids and we are going to find them. Jeb left them to come and free us. They think he's dead. He left them 2 years ago so they wouldn't suspect anything. Now we have to go find them and help Max and her flock according to Jeb."

"Alright!" said Jacob at the same time Chris said, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

Max's POV

_Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it!_

Alright now deep breaths. My brain was on hyperdrive; I was running for my life. My one goal: escape. The only other things that mattered were my brothers' escape. I had to put distance between us and the Erasers.

_Come on, we're faster than they are! We can outrun anyone! _

I jolted upright in bed, gasping, my hand over my heart.

Geez, I hated that dream. It was always the same except for it wasn't _me_ who was running. It was like I was looking through someone else's eyes. Another reason I knew it wasn't me was the person had brothers. Like real, blood brothers. I didn't have any blood brothers.

It was chilly, but I forced myself out of bed, Threw on some clothes and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Ah… no one was awake yet. I at least could have a few seconds of peace and quiet to jet a jump on the day.

That didn't last long.

"Morning, Max." said a very sleepy eight year old.

"Morning, Gazzy." I said, opening the cabinet to get myself a bowl and some cereal. I got some milk out of the fridge.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Um, it's a surprise." I said since I'm no chef. Plus I had no idea anyway.

A few seconds later a tall and blond Iggy walked in.

"Hey, Ig, Rise and shine!" I said.

"Bite me," he mumbled, pulling out a frying pan.

I started eating my cereal when the back of my neck prickled. I snapped my head up and turned around so fast that I swore I looked more like a cartoon.

"Would you _quit_ that?" I asked rather annoyed.

Fang smirked a rare sight. "Quit what? Breathing?" he asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what," I mumbled.

Iggy stood at the stove flipping an omelet. Why is the blind guy _cooking_ you may ask? Because he's good at it and to tell you the truth, I totally suck! I stood up and went to wake up Nudge and Angel.

"Hey, sweetie, up and at 'em." I said to Nudge shaking her shoulder gently. She groaned and sat up. "Breakfast in 10." I said walking over to Angel's little corner. I pulled back the corner to find Angel fully awake, dressed and ready for a new day.

"Yup. And I want to go and pick strawberries today. They should be ripe by now." She said smiling at me. You wondering how she knew all I thought? Well, she can read minds. Not all that weird right? No? Okay…

After breakfast everyone agreed with Angel to go strawberry picking. We each grabbed some sort of bucket or bowl and headed out. We decided to fly there since it would take longer to walk. When we reached the strawberry patch everyone split up into little groups. My group consisted of Angel, Nudge, and yours feathery. Fang, Iggy, and The Gasman went off in the opposite direction.

It was a quiet sunny day so when a twig snapped, and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled, I immediately went into a fighting stance. Angel and Nudge did the same. My head whipped back and forth looking for the slightest movement.

"Who's there?" I asked coldly.

Suddenly, three kids walked out of the woods. One had an IV needle with half the cord stuck in his arm. The girl had a black eye and the youngest had cuts all over him.

"What the h-?"


	4. Chapter 3

Max's POV

"Wha? Who the _heck_ are _you_?" I asked suspicious if they were working for the school. She looked like a kid stuck in Disney world. The 2 boys behind her wore no expression.

"We found you! You are Max right?" she said as she hugged me incredibly hard.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked trying to peel the strange girl off of me so I could at least look her in the eyes in case she was lying.

"Uh, not really, but I've heard a lot about you from Jeb, oh and this is Jacob and Chris and I'm Bree. And well I was sorta wondering –"

_CRASH!_

"Here little piggy, piggy," said a deep growling voice. "Don't worry. I wont hurt you; much!"

A fierce Eraser jumped from the bushes followed by about 20 others. All were fully morphed disgusting dogs.

"Up and away! Chris, Bree, Jacob! Can you fly?" Bree nodded. "Alright then let's move, move, move!" I ordered, but of course it was too late. The Eraser that was speaking earlier had grabbed Angel and the littlest new boy by the ankles.

"Angel!" I screamed only to be cut off by a hairy hand covering my mouth. I bit the Erasers hand and turned to kick him smack in the chest. He wheezed but didn't stay down very long. I quickly ran up to him, jumping in the air to kick him right in the nose. Ooo. That's gotta hurt. I looked around for Angel and the youngest boy… Jacob was it? Only to find them struggling against the Eraser from before.

I ran over kicking the Eraser, that would dare take my Angel, right in the gut. He didn't even flinch!

"Ha, ha! Well, if it isn't Maximum Ride. What? You don't remember me? I guess I've grown some."

"Who are – Ari?" I said as I suddenly realized that Ari wasn't the innocent little seven year old he used to be. "What did they do to you?"

"Ha! They didn't do anything to me. They helped me fit in with all you other freaks. They helped me, but you left me!" he growled. I saw a flash of white and Bree was suddenly there. Wow. Lighting speed. Nice.

"Drop the kids." she said her voice, cold as ice. She looked scary. Even to me, and that's saying something. "Drop them,_ now_."

"I don't think so." Ari said in a menacing voice. _Fwup, fwup, fwup._ I looked around for what could make that sound. When I looked up I saw a helicopter. Hey, when did that get here? A very long latter dropped from the open door above and Ari started climbing which was pretty hard, seeing as he had not 1, but _2_ mutants in his hands. I didn't have time to think so I snapped out my wings and did a running start. Jumping high in the air I managed to gain enough altitude to grab onto the latter.

I looked at my sweet Angel's face. Both her and Jacob were out cold. Ari climbed into the open doors when I heard a _click_.

"Max, Max, Max," Ari said shaking his head. He had a _gun_ to my head. "You see, you've got it all wrong. _We're_ the good guys. Now I'm going to count to three and you better let go. One, two –." I let go of the latter and he quickly pulled it in. Bree who had been flying behind me flew to my side. "Now that's better." Ari said as he flew away.

"Jacob—"Bree cried as she flew to the ground. Angel! My poor Angel! They took her away from me. Angel. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Alright guys. I just started a new story so first, go check it out! Anyway now that that is out of the way, I haven't had a review in like... a LONG time. I have updated a pretty short chapter in high hope that I would someday soon, in the very near future see a shred of light (a review) in the horrible dark world we live in... okay enough of the Hallmark stuff (no really I heard this sorta thing in a Hallmark movie!) I would really like just a word like "good" or "nice" I don't care how short it is just as long as i see you guys appreciate my work. I have been reading other peoples stories and I saw that a lot of authors do a little script of like characters... anyway I'll just show you...  
**

* * *

(In a dark room)

**Me: Hey Max!**

**Max: Hey voice is that you?**

**Me: Uh, ya it's me. Your, uh, voice.**

**Max: hey how've you been? I coulda really used you the other chapter when we were getting attacked by Erasers! Well I guess it would have ruined the surprise later in the story huh?**

**Me: Um, ya that's right... Look the reason I kidnapp- I mean _talked_ to you today is for you to tell me what James Patterson has in store for his next book in your series. I just can't wait! Please just tell me!**

**Max: Uh, are you one of those fan girls who keep kidnapping me and my flock and like nag us until we spill a secret or something cause if you are you didn't need to kidnap me, I woulda just told you what you wanted to know but now that you've kidnapped me I guess I don't owe you a kindness. Nope. I'm not gunna spill!**

**Me: Dang you stubborn bird kids!**

**Angel: _Tee-Hee_ No I won't influence Max into telling you.**

**Me: Oh. Who do we have here? Hellooooo Angel.**

**Angel: Oh no.**

(Angel runs)

**Until Next Time!**

**REVIEW!**

**_Oh and enjoy!_  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Max? Max—"

Gazzy's voice echoed through my head as I came around. My flock was surrounding me.

"Wha? Where's Angel?" I asked franticly.

Bree came into view with bloodshot eyes.

"They took her… and Jacob. There's nothing we could do. They had guns! He has only had a day of freedom then back to the wretched school. How could I have let him down. I'm such a bad sister—"

She burst into tears. I wanted to comfort her but my injuries seemed to be worse than I thought. I couldn't move my right arm and my left eye was half way shut. I knew that I'd be healed in a day or so but couldn't help but feel even more guilty about the current situation than if it were to just be Angel, who I was personally responsible for. On top of it was Jacob, which I hardly knew but strangely trusted along with Bree and Chris, he was also captured by the retched Erasers and taken to no other than the School.

"Alright guys. Ready for a chase?" said Fang that had been getting backpacks out of a closet. I just realized my surroundings were not of the strawberry patch but I was at my cozy familiar home.

"Uh Fang? I can't um, move my 'rm"

"Your what?"

'My, uh, arm." I hated when I had to admit a weakness. Especially in front of total strangers.

"Oh ya. You broke it when you fell out of the sky." Said Chris. "You do heal fast don't you? Or is it just the newer generation?"

"Uh, ya we heal fast. I should be better in a day. A day and a half at most, but for now a sling will do." I said sitting myself up with my good arm. I walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out a medical supplies box. A blue sling and other medical supplies were packed in the rather large box. I put the sling on the best I could with one arm then gave up asking for help from Bree.

"I should be good for flying. Just my arm seems to be hurt. I'll have to make do with my black eye." I said when the sling had been fitted and everyone seemed to be ready to leave. It had been two hours since I had woken from my coma. Iggy, Gazzy, and I had a big fight on why they shouldn't stay but pointed out they would probably be invaded by Erasers so I gave in warning if they started any trouble they would be sent home with Chris who Bree wanted to stay home also. Once everyone had taken flight, some of us carrying two backpacks due to Bree and Chris not being great fliers, everyone seemed to have a determination. Some stronger than others which you could tell by their face expression. Me being one of the more determined ones I flew far ahead of the others. Bree by my side.

"We're coming Angel," I said then after a look from Bree added, "and Jacob. We'll get you too."


	6. Chapter 5

**Well. This has been a very popular story but hardly any reviews. I do thank the peoples who did review. I haven't been updating because I haven't gotten any recent reviews. I am telling everyone who reads this which consist of about 97 people, that if I don't get at least **_**one**_** review, there won't be an update. Therefore there will no longer be a need for me to do any of the other books in the series. (for those of you who don't know I plan on doing the whole series) Please review. Even if it's just one word like 'nice' or 'good'… Anyway, enjoy. I know it's short but some of James Patterson's chapters are like only one page anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**R: radiant**

**E: extraordinary**

**V: very awesome**

**I: interestingly weird (in a good way)**

**E: everything good**

**W: Whatever you can find that starts with W that is a compliment!**

Chapter 5:

**Angel's POV:**

What happen? _Ouch!_ My wing must be broken. Great.

"_Bree. Where's Bree? My sister. Gone. She's coming. I know she is. She won't let them keep me. She's coming. Hurry Bree. Wait who's that. She's awake. Maybe I should talk to her?"_

'H-hello. What's your n-name?" asked Jacob.

"I'm Angel. You must be Bree's brother? I can read minds. Do you have anything special about you?" I asked despite for conversation. A distraction. I didn't want to think about where I was. Although I probably had a good idea…

"Actually I do. I can shape shift into a bird or a key. It's really weird when I'm a key though. Other than that nothing else… Wait, I think that I might be able to feel people's emotions but it hasn't really been proven yet."

"Wow. That's cool. Um, do you mind if I ask where you, uh, got your wings? I mean you don't have to answer…"

"No it's ok. I thought it would be obvious but I guess since Je— I mean no one told you about other bird kids I guess you wouldn't know. We came from the same place you did. Here, The S-School."

"I thought we were the only ones—" but I cut off because I had heard a voice. Not a _voice,_ voice but like in their head voice.

_Can't wait to see subject 12. Oh and don't forget number 11. She's just as important! Their brains must be so complex. And I have the pleasure of dissecting them._

Gulp.

"What's wrong?" whispered Jacob.

"White coats. Or I guess you would call them something different? The scientists maybe?" I asked.

"No, white coat is fine." He whispered.

The door opened and the blinding light came in. a white coat was standing there with a syringe in one hand and a tranquilizer in the other.

"Now who do we have here? Angel is it? Most widely known as subject 11. And Jacob is it? Subject 12 I presume? Well, today won't be very fun for you but it will be my, how would you say it? Best day ever?"

"Let's get a move on Philip. We have an experiment to get rid of in lab 24." Said a female voice.

BAM!

SMASH!

CLANG!

Blackness.


	7. Chapter 6

**You guys are lucky! You get an update thanks to poseidongurl4. She updated and she also had a question so I'll answer it:**

**Bree's name is from Eclipse. If you get a chance, read the summary if you haven't already and that explains the name and their ages.**

**Anyway, I like writing from Angel's point of view so much, you get to read from it again. Yay! Alright enough talking, here's the chapter!**

**ALSO! I HAVE A NEW POLL UP. PLEASE VOTE!**

Chapter 6:

Wha—? Where am I? Oh no. this must be a dream! It's got to be! I can't be here again! No, no.

"Angel! You're awake! Oh thank God!" said a small boy in a cage.

"J-Jacob? What happened?" I asked totally out of it.

"Jeb. I know you think he's dead but your wrong. Look I'll explain later but no matter what happens or what he does, he's on our side. Right now we are in a van being transported to the school in California. Jeb knocked out those other scientists and ordered us to be transferred. The California School has been over-run with good scientists. Anyway, that's where we are going. Shhh! There's someone coming."

Wow. That's the longest I've ever heard him speak but before I could say anything the doors opened and the light blinded us.

"Well, well. Who do we have here? Ah, this must be Angel. And your Jacob? How pleasant. Come. We have much to discuss. I will let you walk but you must promise me to not fly away. We are your friends. Do you promise?" said a tall female with dark black hair.

"Yes." Said Jacob immediately but I hesitated. Max said not to trust anyone. The only person you could trust was yourself. I glanced at Jacob and he nodded.

"Alright." I said. I was still cautious but Jacob seemed to trust her and I trusted Jacob. She unlocked our cages and as I promised, I kept my wings to my back but ready to unfurl in a seconds notice. Jacob seemed totally at ease.

We walked in the double doors and down a long narrow hallway. There was no more an antiseptic smell that used to linger but a homey smell. Like peppermint and soap. There were still open lab windows that you could see into the rooms from the hall. No more lab tables were set up. All was replaced for a living room/bedroom set up. What was going on?

"I told you two if you didn't run you would be safe. I keep my promise by showing you to your rooms. There are no cameras though for our safety there will be a guard patrolling the halls every two hours to look into the windows. I hope you find yourselves at home." With that the lady left.

"Jacob? Do you think this is a trap? I mean isn't this a little… suspicious?" I asked him. He was the only person I could truly trust in this situation.

"No. like I said, Jeb took care of everything. It's his own little operation. All the other schools are run by the Institute for Higher Living. Maybe you've heard of it? Well anyway, we're safe. Trust me." He said walking over to the bed with blue and black covers while I looked at the one with orange and black covers. That must be mine.

"You said you talked to Jeb? I'm sorry to tell you Jacob but Jeb is de—"

"No. he's not! I talked to him just yesterday. He's alive. Actually I'm sorry to tell _you_ that he lied to you guys. He did it to protect you though. Don't be mad at him." He said. He was now going through a pile of children books then quickly went over to the more grown up looking books and grazed through them finally picking one out.

"Advanced reading. Your only 6? Nice." I decided to drop the Jeb thing. He was dead. I just know.

"Well yeah. I was programmed that way. I more mentally advanced but I don't really like to brag." He said smiling at me. I blushed. Whoa. I never blush. He is a little cute though. Well a good night sleep and that'll get my head straight. Yeah.

_Yawn._

"Good night Jacob."

"'Night Angel."

I dreamt that I was swimming. I could breath underwater. Cool. The light was getting dimmer. Black surrounding me. Then a searing pain in my arm. I swam faster and faster but the pain spread. I couldn't swim any longer. I sank deeper and deeper. I couldn't breathe. I was dying.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for two weeks but I've been really busy! I'm going to try and update more often. **

**Alright, so I really like writing from Angel's POV but I think that after two chapters in her POV that you guys would get tired of it. I'm going back to Max's POV for about two chapters… maybe. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Yawn. Gosh, flying a hundred miles really can wipe ya out. Bree was falling behind and was now in third after Fang. So the line up consisted of me in the front, followed by Fang, Bree, Iggy, Chris, Gazzy, and Nudge. We had been flying for about ten hours and the younger ones weren't going to last much longer.

"Alright guys! We have another twenty miles till the net closest town. Hang in there." I said and got several groans and a smile from Bree. I put the break on and let Fang take the lead.

"You doing ok?" I asked Bree. She had been quiet most of the trip and I knew she must be worried sick. I mean I know I was. My poor baby Angel…

"Yeah I'm good. What about you? I know it must be hard to lose someone you really care about. I mean you lost Jeb…"

"How do you know about that?" I asked surprised she knew about Jeb. Let alone he was dead.

"Uh well," she started to say but then a gunshot rung the air.

I head a shrill scream and winced even though it came from about four hundred feet below.

"Max," Fang warned but I had already made my decision. I tucked in my wings and dived past him and Bree followed easily. A little girl with long black hair came into view. She had bright red drizzling down her right arm. Blood.


	9. Chapter 8

Max's POV:

I landed quietly by a dumpster that had long been abandoned. The scent coming from it was almost unbearable, so by the time I worked up enough courage to walk out in front of the guys with a gun, my eyes were watering.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked casually.

_WHAM!_

"Run!" I screamed to the girl who looked like she was about to pass out. She ran.

"You little—" the blonde haired guy with the gun started to say, but the black haired guy whirled and slapped the gun out of his hand.

"Go! Get away! The School in California is safe. _Go!_" he said.

A thousand questions raced through my head and it was all I could do to put one foot in front of the other and make sure the other girl did the same.

"_Who was that guy?"_

"_Do I know him from somewhere?"_

"_How does he know about the School?"_

"_Do you think he's available Friday night?"_

"_How does he know where the School is?"_

"_How does he know it's safe?"_

Were just a few of the questions that kept appearing at regular intervals. Finally the girl who had been doing her absolute best to keep up with me started to fall behind.

"Come on. You can do it. We have to put as much distance between us and them as possible. Do you live around here?" I asked her trying to keep her conscious.

"House— left— birch— straight half-mile—" and that's all I got out of her as she fell to the ground. It felt like hours of walking aimlessly through the woods with a bleeding girl who I don't know from farmer Sam's cow Betsy and trying to find the address House— left— birch— straight half-mile—. Not a fun task to try and complete, but you know me. Never give up till you find the stone house in the middle of the woods.

There it was.

"Ella?"


	10. Chapter 9

Max's POV:

"Ella! Ella, what happened?"

A pale faced woman ran from the wooden door and helped me support the girl named Ella.

"Her arm. Her arm was shot." I said waiting to make a break for it.

"Were you hurt dear?" she asked me tenderly while examining her daughter's arm. She didn't bother to go inside except to get her medical bag which caused my arms to have goose bumps.

"I'm fine." I said as nicely as I could. "Look, I—" I started but she cut me off.

"Please do come inside. Ella is fine… Are you a friend of hers from school?" she asked me.

"I— yes I am." I said lying easily. "I really need to go though my uh, mom will be worried."

"Oh, I suppose so. Do you want a lift to your home?"

"No thank you."

I exited without another word. She was just acting too cool in this situation for my liking.

"Thank you!" I yelled behind me before I ran into the woods.

I ran for about a mile, not wanting to get too close to my previous acquaintances. Not.

_Argh!_

My head! And with that I collapsed.


	11. Special!

Dear Readers,

I recently received a review that wasn't exactly encouraging, but it did send a message to me that maybe some of my faithful readers might not enjoy my stories as much as I would have hoped. Please do read this interesting well thought out review:

Hello.

My name is unimportant. What you need to know is that THIS STORY SUCKS...AND  
NAWT BLOOD! First of all, you write like my 10 yr old sister. DESCRIBE GRAMMAR  
AND TAKE OUT THE FLUFF! What that means is please write your story as someone  
YOUR age would...and make it interesting. Next, ADD PERIODS AND SPLIT ANY  
SENTENCES THAT GO ON TOOOOOO LONG! Last, take out any junk people don't need  
to know, or rephrase it; hence the "taking out of fluff". Once you've done  
that, read some stories by author's like '********************* (*.*.*) (Censored because that wasn't my story to let everyone see) and COMPARE COMPARE COMPARE! Once that's done, update your story and get the  
deserved reviews for your story!

I do hope that this person will help me on my other stories that he or she thinks is boring. After all, if you don't get a put-me-down once and a while then how will you ever learn? I just wanted to write this little Authors Note to you readers and I want you to take into consideration that I do not mind at all that you do not like my story or just plain loathe it. I would love to hear your feed-back good or bad.

Now that that has been said, I hope to get my next chapter up. I'm sorry again if you don't enjoy my writing; I try my best and for some people that might not be enough.

Sincerely to all,

Me


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*BEFORE READING: any young person reading my story: there will be mild language from this chapter forward. Beware…. Ok now to the story:

Max's POV:

"Max? Max! Wake up!"

A girl was hovering in front of my face; shaking me. Who was she?

"Damn it, Max!" she slapped my face.

That's it.

_WHAM!_

I kicked her right in her cheek.

"Never slap me aga – Bree?"

"Uh, yeah! What the hell was that for?" she scream-whispered while whipping blood off her cheek and onto her, oh I mean my, shirt.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't recognized you and—"

"Just shut up and run! Come on! They're almost here!

"Who's almost here?" I asked.

"Just run!"

A gun shot rang through the air.

"It's those guys from before! Come on. The only way to shake them is U and A." I said panting. I caught a glimpse of the followers.

"What the heck is U and A?" Bree asked me, but I barley heard her.

"Wait! Remember that guy that told us the school in California is safe? We can't just leave him! He helped us!" plus he was a little cute, but I wasn't going to say that out-loud….

A scream pierced the air. It wasn't me nor Bree so who? Oh why do I have to ask these questions?

I turned sharply. I pulled in my wings and ran towards the screaming. Guess who was screaming?

**** No really guess! When someone gets it right…. The next chapter comes (:****


End file.
